1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens.
2. Related Background Art
There is a conventionally known zoom lens of a positive, negative, positive, positive, and positive 5-group type. This zoom lens of the positive, negative, positive, positive, and positive 5-group type is composed of the following five lens groups arranged in the order from the object side: a first lens group having a positive refracting power; a second lens group having a negative refracting power; a third lens group having a positive refracting power; a fourth lens group having a positive refracting power; and a fifth lens group having a positive refracting power, and is configured so that, upon zooming from a wide-angle end state (a state in which the focal length is the shortest) to a telephoto end state (a state in which the focal length is the longest), a space between the second lens group and the third lens group decreases, a space between the third lens group and the fourth lens group increases, a space between the fourth lens group and the fifth lens group increases from the wide-angle end state to an intermediate focal length and decreases from the intermediate focal length to the telephoto end state, and the first lens group moves to the object side (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-98893).